That Git Malfoy
by Tan McPhereson
Summary: This was a simple test. For both Lily's family and Scorpius. But mostly for Scorpius. It had taken a giant wizarding battle to end the feud, and he didn't want to have to wait for another one of those.


_Who needs another Romeo and Juliet?_

Scorp and Lil.

And yes, the Quidditch part is a flashback. That's the only one in this fanfiction.

* * *

**THAT GIT MALFOY**

"James, why are they all staring?"

"'Cause they know who our dad is Lil."

"But why is _he_ staring?"

Out of the corner of the red-head's eye, she could see the tall, slender, blonde, Slytherin gazing at her intently, daggers shooting out of his eyes.

"Ignore that git Malfoy, Lily. C'mon, we better get to the common room."

Waving goodbye to her brother Albus, Lily got involuntarily dragged by James through Hogwarts' corridors, dodging through student traffic, and eventually arriving at the Fat Lady's portrait.

_That_ was how Lily Potter's first day at school went.

_This_, was how Lily Potter's current day at school, was going.

"Hugo, why don't you go ask your sister for some help with your Potions essay? I'm swamped with all the homework Professor Binns has been giving."

"But mum said I can't keep going to Rose for help! She said I'm becoming too much like dad! Relying on other people too much and all that. Plus the Ravenclaw common room is creepy. I never want to go in there again."

"It's the same thing, going to me you know. Just try to figure it out and if you still don't get it, meet me at the common room in two hours."

"Fine," her cousin said grudgingly, as he walked away.

It was the busiest time of the day, students shuffling in and out of classrooms, running up and down the halls. Reminded Lily of her first day, all the hussle and bustle of Hogwarts, at first it dwarfed her, but now, she had seemed to master it. And, just like the first day of school, Scorpius Malfoy was staring at her from one corner. Feeling his presence, the fifth year whirled around, bound forward and stopped right in front of the blonde, hand on her waist.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well?" he answered, smirking.

"I told you Scorpius, stay away. I've got to focus remember?"

"You said keep some distance. Not stay away. Plus, you promised this would only last until Christmas break. It's only a few days away."

"And after those few days, I'll talk to you again. For now, go, go!"

She pushed him gently, back into the flow of students, but accidentally hitting the one person she did not want to see. James. The only day her eldest brother decided to visit Hogwarts after leaving, and this happens. Albus was nearby and immediately seeing what happened, rushed to Scorpius' side, dragging him away by the arm.

"C'mon Scorp. We got to get to Herbology, don't we—"

"Nah, I'm sure you can be a few minutes late. After all, it's just Professor Longbottom."

"James, don't—"

"Don't what Lily?" the other dark-haired boy said, with a gleam in his eyes.

"Do what? Are you joking? Last time you saw Scorpius, you blast a curse his way!"

"He was asking for it. And, it was my last year, 'bout time I did something."

Albus' eyes widened. He remembered that day. After taking his NEWTs, James had seen Lily and Scorpius sitting by a tree. They weren't snogging, or holding hands, just sitting, and talking. The two were spending increased amounts of time together because of some Defense Against the Dark Arts project or whatever, so James cast a stinging curse, claiming that "no one could trust a Malfoy". Albus knew that that reason was bullocks, but no matter how much he tried, James wouldn't tell him a damn thing.

"We weren't even doing anything!" Lily screamed.

All Scorpius did was watch. It was all he could do. By starting a war with James, he'd have to make Lily choose, and who needs another Romeo and Juliet? He was just going to stand there, and take every hit the eldest Potter would give him.

"Well, I won't do anything now Lil, if that's what you're worried about. I only want to invite your little boyfriend over for the holidays."

"What?" all three of them exclaimed.

"Are you mad James?" Albus muttered. "Uncle Ron might do something horrible!"

"He's an adult Albus, so are Mum and Dad. Nothing will happen to Malfoy. At least, if he behaves."

"What in hell are you going on about?"

"You like him don't you Lily?"

"Of course I do. What are you getting at—"

"Well, if you like him, shouldn't your family like him too?"

"James, if this is going where I think it is…"

"What? I just want to make sure that everyone's comfortable with Scorpius over here…and vice versa. I've asked Dad, he said alright. There's nothing wrong with inviting him over. And believe me, I don't hate you," James said, facing the blonde. "I just want to make sure you aren't messing with my sister."

Albus, and Scorpius' brows furrowed. The middle Potter knew how his fellow Slytherin felt about meeting their family. And he knew how much Lily wanted him to be accepted. This was definitely going to be a problem.

James excused himself, giving them a casual wave goodbye. He meant well by doing this, he did. And he was speaking the truth. He knew his family would treat Scorpius well, but if the Malfoy didn't want to face them, he wasn't man enough to be with _his_ sister.

Lily quickly stormed away, without a single word. The two Slytherins stood in the hallway, mouths agape.

"Bullocks Al. What am I going to do?"

"Well, you did say you wanted to face your fears and whatnot."

"Yeah, well this happens to be the biggest one yet! I wouldn't know what to do, what to say—"

"Just, be yourself. That's the person my sister wants to be with. And that's the person she wants my family to accept. This is our last year, and if you don't get this done with, you may never get the chance to do it again. Lily desperately wants this cold war to end, you know that. And if you back out, she's going to give up."

Those were the words Scorpius Malfoy was thinking, dreading all this time. But still, he couldn't bring himself to do what he needed to do. He loved Lily, he really did. But this…he was too afraid. And frankly, he didn't know why.

"I…I'll have to think about it Al. I can't come up with an answer today."

His friend sighed. "Alright then Malfoy, let's go."

The very next day, the blonde scoured all of Hogwarts, looking for his girlfriend. After a good hour, he finally spotted her in the Library.

"How're the studies?"

Scorpius had plopped down next to the red-head. She ignored him, continuously flipping through her Potions book.

"Lily, you can't ignore me forever."

"I'm doing it now, aren't it?"

"Well, no, not anymore."

She punched his shoulder playfully, before leaning against the Slytherin's chest.

"About yesterday—"

"Lily I can't go."

The words flew right out of his mouth faster than a Golden Snitch.

"Oh."

"Lily, you know—"

"It's…okay Scorp," she said, leaning away and stuffing things in her bag. "I'll miss you over the holidays."

She gave him a swift kiss, and disappeared into the rest of the library. He watched her go, then smacked himself in the head. Dammit Scorpius, dammit.

**

* * *

**

_Lily Potter's closing in on the snitch! Yes, she's seen it! Oh, nice hit by Hugo Weasley. That bludger's sure gonnna remember that tomorrow. Yes, yes back to the snitch. We've got Potter and Murray Flint head to head. Oh, score by chaser Malfoy! And wait…wait…she's dove down…Flint's following, bad, bad move on his part, quite thick headed, just like his dad…and…yes, YES! Yes! Lily Potter's got the snitch! She got it! GRYFFINDOR WINDS THE QUIDDITCH CUP! Chip of the old block she is, isn't she? That's it! They've won! Another year, another win for Gryffindor!_

As he watched the red and gold stripes fly past him, Scorpius couldn't help but smile. Sure, Slytherin had come so close, but it was alright, they didn't deserve the win. Maybe next year, he thought. After all, it was going to be his last. He was smiling because it had been such a clever catch, Lily had pulled off a Wronski Feint at the last minute, and that sent Flint into a flurry. Well, that was how a Potter played Quidditch. He grinned from ear to ear watching the Gryffindors celebrate in the air. In truth, he was watching Lily Potter, yes, Lily _Potter_. It seemed taboo for a Malfoy to like a Potter, and after that nasty stinging curse he got some years ago (just because he was talking to her!), Scorpius had made it a point to avoid the red head at all times. He didn't want another Slytherin-Gryffindor war at Hogwarts. It had taken a giant wizarding battle to end the feud, and he didn't want to have to wait for another one of _those_. But, as hard as Scorpius tried, he could not avoid Lily, or the Potters. Al was his best mate, he had gone with Rose to one of those icky dances once, and for some reason, he got along with all the other Potter-Weasley children that came his way, which frankly, was all of them with the exception of James of course. Scorpius shook his head, trying not to dwell in the past. Remember Scorp, you promised yourself. He slowly descended, and began trudging to the changing rooms.

"Hey chaser."

The blonde stopped right in his tracks. Lily.

"Um…hi."

She smiled, her red hair blowing in the wind. Never had she looked so beautiful, so natural.

"Good game," she said stretching her hand out. "Maybe next year eh?"

He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, next year, maybe."

She dropped her hand slowly, a crease forming in her brow.

"Listen Scorpius, I know you've been ignoring me, which is incredibly asinine of you—"

"Potter, there's a good reason why I'm—"

"Oh yeah? What is it then, hm?"

"Well, I can't tell you that can—"

"You arse! Just spit it out! Are you mad, or are you…"

Of course he wasn't mad, Scorpius thought to himself. How could he be? She had done nothing. It was just a safety precaution, that's all it was.

Lily was giving him eye daggers, no, eye spears. Really long, sharp and pointy eye spears. Her face was scarlet red, almost as red as the uniform she had on. Then, the Slytherin's chest grumbled. His eyes widened. Oh, no, not you again, he thought.

"This is why I avoid you damn Potters," he muttered to himself.

"What in blazes did you say?"

"No…nothing. I was just talking to myse—"

"Well share, will you! I am here you know!"

"Yes, I know that! Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Judging from the way you're acting right now, yes!"

Scorpius' head began to spin. He was angry, but he didn't want to be. As much as he wanted to lose control, he couldn't. And there was that damn grumbling; it always came up when Lily was less than a meter away from him. He looked into her deep, glassy brown eyes, then at her fuming, freckly face. Face it Scorp, you like this girl, he thought. Let go, this is stupid. She's right.

"You are acting so stubborn! You keep pretending like there's this wall between our families, when frankly, there isn't! And that stupid incident! That happened ages ago! You know how infuriating it is when I want to talk to you but I can't 'cause all you'll do is mumble randomly!"

Okay, Scorpius, if you're going to do this, you'll have to go through with it all the way. No pain, no gain.

"There! You're doing it again! Just standing and staring at me!" She picked up a quaffle nearby, and held it up, but at that moment, without hesitating, Scorpius had kissed her.

And _that_, was how Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Potter had began dating.

It _was_ going smoothly, but of course that block-headed Slytherin had to chicken out, again. As she paced around, she decided to go to the one place where she knew she'd feel better: Hagrid's Hut. By that time of course, it wasn't technically Hagrid's Hut. The half-giant had become part-time keeper of the keys since he began taking care of dragons as a hobby. He still lived in the hut, but only every other month. And this wasn't one of those months. Lily just wanted a safe haven, a place to think quietly for a while. As she approached the tattered hut, she saw that someone had beaten her to it. The lights were on, a shadow clearly seen through the windows. The red head began to go the other way, when a voice called out.

"Lily? Lily Luna Weasley Potter, is that you?"

She whirled around, as was greeted by the warm embrace of one of her favorite people: Teddy Lupin.

His hair was some hue of blue-green, his favorite color. The two made their way into Hagrid's Hut, and after pouring some tea, began talking.

"So," Teddy said. "How's my favorite fifth year?"

"Don't let Hugo hear you now."

"Ah, I mean, my favorite female fifth year."

They chuckled.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Lily asked.

"Well, since Victoire and I got engaged—"

"What?" The red head immediately jumped on him, giving him the tightest hugs ever known to mankind.

"Yes, yes, we did. We were supposed to tell you all during the holidays, but it seems like my blabber mouth's gotten out of control once more."

"Amazing! So that means you're going to be my cousin! About time, really."

"True, true. Anyway, since we got engaged, Uncle Bill's been making me spend time with Uncle Charlie, thus I've been spending time with the lovely dragons."

Lily's eyes widened. It was absolutely wonderful, seeing Teddy again.

"I saw Hagrid up in Romania, and he asked me to check up on his hut. So, here I am, doing his bidding. Why are _you_ here?"

She looked down, and shuffled her feet.

"Well…"

"Did something happen?"

"It's, it's Scorpius."

"What did that little git Malfoy do?"

"Oh, Teddy. He didn't do anything, really. He just, he doesn't want to come over to the Burrow for Christmas."

"Oh…that's it?"

"What do you mean that's it?"

"Well, I can understand him completely, as odd as that sounds. I don't think he hates us, I mean, your family, but I think he's absolutely petrified that we won't like him, that he won't fit in. Malfoy knows what trouble his family's cost ours, and maybe to him, it would seem shameful to just walk in and celebrate the holidays like nothing's happened."

"But why can't he? He hasn't done anything wrong."

"Yes, and I think he knows that, but there's that fear Lily. Fear's a hard thing to win over. But if he really cares about you, he's probably pacing around, mulling over the current situation."

And that was exactly what Scorpius Malfoy was doing. He was walking back and forth, burning footmarks into the Slytherin common room's carpet. Albus was reading a book, patiently waiting for his friend to make up his mind.

"Well?" the green-eyed boy asked.

"Wait, wait!"

The blonde paced around, his grey eyes full of confusion and worry. He stopped abruptly, and whirled around.

"Alright Al. I'm going. I'm going to the Burrow."

Albus shut his book. A small "finally" was muttered.

"Good then Scorp. I'll tell Lily. We leave tomorrow."

"What?"

"Students leaving Hogwarts for the holidays leave tomorrow, noon. Didn't you know that?"

"Of course not! I still have to tell me parents, and…and, where will I sleep?"

"Relax. I thought your parents were going to Albania for a vacation? And you can always stay in the boy's grandkid's room."

"I can just send a letter to them—wait did you say boy's grandkid's room?"

"Uhuh."

"Meaning to say I'll be with James?"

"And me. And Teddy. And Hugo, Fred, and Louis."

He opened his mouth, a retort ready, but shut it and bit his tongue. James did say nothing would happen. This was a simple test. For both Lily's family and Scorpius. But mostly for Scorpius.

The next day couldn't have come any faster. Next thing Lily knew, she was on the train, sitting beside Scorpius, with Albus, Teddy, Rose and Hugo all in the compartment.

"Al, how'd James get home?" the red head chimed, excited. After all, her boyfriend was going to officially meet her family.

"Said he hitched a ride on a thestral."

"Yeah?"

Teddy grinned. "Don't believe that boy, you two. He's a right fool, he is."

Lily smiled and turned to Scorpius. He was looking intently through the window, his grey eyes glinting in the sun. She knew how nervous he was, and set her head on his shoulder. He grasped her hand, holding it as tight as ever. In a few hours, they would be back at King's Cross, and soon after, at the Burrow.

"Wake up Scorp, wake up!"

"Wha—what?"

Lily was holding him by the shoulders, shaking him vigorously.

"We're here you block head."

"Oh," he replied, running his hand down his face. "Alright, I'll get the trunks."

"Shut up silly, Teddy's already carried them to the car."

The flying Ford Anglia was as awesome as Lily had described it. The blonde would have enjoyed the ride more if it wasn't for the sight of the Burrow looming closer through the windshield. It was Christmas Eve, and there was a clear sheet of snow covering every conceivable thing in sight.

Lily clutched on to Scorpius' hand as they descended. She wasn't too worried; the only people there would be Grandmum and Granddad. Little did she know that everyone had decided to be there to welcome the kids. As soon as she saw the mass of red hair near the foot of the Burrow, she felt a surge of joy, then looked at the boy beside her, and giggled. He looked absolutely terrified, beads of sweat rolling down his temples. She leaned close to him, and whispered,

"As soon as we land, go back and help Teddy with the trunks. Use that time to compose yourself. Don't worry, this is going to be the best Christmas ever."

The blonde nodded, relaxing a little. The Anglia landed with a bump, and after giving Scorpius a swift kiss, Lily ran out, into her mother's outstretched arms. At that moment, the Malfoy looked up from the trunk, and saw the whole extended clan of Weasleys. It had been the most warm, wonderful sight he had ever seen. These were the people he had heard from the stories. That _great_ family. These were the people Lily loved. Too bad he'd have to break all the festivities up. He knew that everyone was probably staring at him already, so he stepped out, giving the best smile a completely terrified person could give.

"Everybody," Lily said, grabbing Scorpius' hand. "You know who this is. My boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy."

The next few moments were a blur.

It felt almost like apparating, there was this tight clamp on his gut, and it felt as though he was passing through some tunnel of red-headed, freckly, grinning people shaking his hands. There were a few flashes of black and blonde, but the surprising thing? Everyone seemed to be happy that he was there. Hell, even James was acting civil. He really did mean what he said; he was just looking out for his sister. It took awhile for Scorpius to focus on what was happening, to see the wild smile on Lily's face.

Next thing, they were unpacking, then they were eating dinner, then Percy Weasley was showing him around, then Hugo was tugging him outside, then Teddy and Victoire said something that made everyone cheer like mad, then there was this loud bang that caused quite a panic, but it turned out it was just Luna Lovegood and the rest of her family arriving. To cut things short, it was chaos. But such a lovely chaos it was. All Scorpius wanted to do was sit and watch. His family was never like this, he loved them, but it was always a little bit too serious, like the world was on their shoulders. That was why he fell for Lily in the first place, she was warm, and she made him feel comfortable with who he was, with that last name that followed him wherever he went.

It was…amazing.

"Scorpius, may I speak to you?"

Harry Potter, _the_ Harry Potter was standing behind him.

"Ye—yes sir."

The two made their way outside, into the freezing cold. Scorpius could see Lily's brown eyes follow him and her father out the door.

"So, I see you're dating my daughter."

"Yes sir."

"She's been very, no, extremely happy."

"Yes she has sir."

"Is all you say 'Yes sir' Malfoy?"

"N…no, si—I mean, no."

The Boy Who Lived laughed. Lily laughed just like him. It was a laugh that made people forget about all the other bull going on around the world.

"Well, I'm not going to scold you. But…I think you know that."

All the blonde did was shuffle his feet.

"I just want you to know, there's no need to be afraid. No need at all. Well you should be a little fearful for George and his children's annual fireworks display, but other than that, you're practically one of us, alright? I just wanted to make sure you were…comfortable. Lily's been looking a little worried tonight, and I know that she's got nothing to be worried about. Consider this as your official welcome into our family. Plus, I promised James I'd 'give you a scare'. Not that this was much of a scare was it, Scorpius?"

The blonde looked up for the first time, nodded, and smiled.

_One of us._ Harry Potter said he was _one of them_.

"Alright then, see you inside, oh, hi Lily!"

"Hey dad," the red head muttered, giving her dad a blazing look.

"Just like your mother," the older man chuckled, walking away.

"Tell me everything, what did he say? Did he scare you? Cause if he did I'm going to—"

"He didn't do anything, Lil. He didn't do anything."

Scorpius placed an arm around Lily and held her closer. She had that same, confused, angry look on her face the day he first kissed her. The blonde gave her a quick kiss on the nose, and looked up at the starry sky, drops of snow falling on his face.

"It's gorgeous isn't it?"

"Listen Malfoy, I don't know what's gotten into you, but—" she stopped, seeing that for the first time tonight, Scorpius Malfoy looked at ease. "Yeah, it really is."

"You know what Lil?"

"What?"

"This _is_ going to be the best Christmas ever."

Lily laughed.

"See Scorp? I told you."

_That_ was how Scorpius Malfoy's first Christmas with the Lily Potter's family went.

* * *

**AN**

Hope you liked it!

And the title...yeah, I know I could've thought of something way better, but I wanted this up today, so, if you have any suggestions, fell free to mention them in a review! *wink wink*


End file.
